The Elevator
by mistandstars
Summary: Fleeting moments shared with Severus in an elevator speak volumes about what's happening in Hermione's life. One-shot.


"This way, Miss uh-"

"Granger," Hermione had said, mildly annoyed that the man trying to sell her a house hadn't deigned to remember her name. She supposed it was better than being a "war heroine" and having the Prophet report everything from her outfit to her haircut on a weekly basis. Not to mention the occasional "Wedding Bells for Hermione Granger?" article greeting her at breakfast and effectively souring her mood for the entire day. "Gryffindor Goddess spotted with Bulgarian Seeker: Trouble in Paradise?" had been the last straw. Ron had thrown a fit, even though she'd TOLD him about meeting Krum for brunch. They'd had a heated argument over it and had decided to take a break from seeing each other. She'd decided that enough was enough and thus began her quest for a quiet apartment in a Muggle locality, where she could maintain a low profile and not have the entire Wizarding community's panties in a knot every time she stepped out of her house.

Her annoyance melted when she saw the flat. It was a cozy little place. It had a living-room-cum-kitchen area, a decently sized bedroom and an attached bathroom with a tub. The downside was that the flats were too close to each other and had thin walls, so apparating directly into her house would likely be in violation of some Department of Magical Transportation law or the other. She did tend to apparate rather loudly after long, stressful days at work. She would have to take the slow-moving lift every time she left and returned to her house. But she was tired of house-hunting and with the low monthly rent, the view from the 25th floor, and overall hygiene of the place (she shuddered thinking about the previous residential complex he had shown her, that had smelled vaguely of urine and alcohol), she had to admit that the place was a steal. So she shook hands with the plump man who, by the looks of it, was tired of showing her flat after flat; and sighed contently. Finally, she had a place where she wouldn't be bothered.

7th September, 1998:

She was bringing up the last of her boxes when she first saw him.

"Professor Snape!" She greeted him, as she entered the lift. He had nodded his head in acknowledgment and that was that. She noticed that the button for the 22nd floor had been pressed, so she concluded that he was probably headed there. Undoubtedly, when the lift stopped on the 22nd, he strode out, looking just as ominous without his signature black robes billowing behind him.

8th September, 1998:

She ran into him in the lift again. She was heading out to buy some groceries and there he was, tapping his foot impatiently as the lift stopped a couple of times for other residents on their way down.

10th September, 1998:

She was returning from dinner at Harry and Ginny's. He looked like he had been out buying books. She tried to peek into his bag, but the before she could catch a glimpse, the lift opened and he stepped out.

3rd October, 1998:

She was drenched. The unpredictable London clouds had given way to unpredictable London rains. In the last minute of her walk back home, that too. Had she not stopped for small talk at work, she would have made it dry. He smirked as she entered the lift, his black umbrella dripping water onto the floor.

12th November, 1988:

Ron was grumbling about how she needn't stay at this "bloody crammed house" when she could simply move back in with him. The lift stopped on the 22nd floor and he stepped in, his raised eyebrow quelling Ron into silence.

2nd January, 1999:

She was wearing a fluorescent pink tank top, running shorts and yellow shoes, her hair pulled back into a ponytail aided by a smart charm she had discovered in Witch Weekly. Her new year resolution had been to go for a morning jog. She thought her outfit was borderline ridiculous, but comforted herself by the thought that she was unlikely to run into anyone she knew. Her cheeks coloured as he entered the lift. He glanced at her bright shoes and appeared to stifle a chuckle.

1st March, 1999:

"It's Ron's birthday," she said, by way of explanation when he snorted at the sight of the tall, gift-wrapped broomstick.

1st April, 1999:

He glanced at her as she entered. Then he did a double take. She had no doubt that her shocking green curls had caused him to cough rather loudly. Convinced that he was trying to control his laughter, she blushed furiously and cursed George under her breath.

5th June, 1999:

She was surprised to see him in dress robes. The lift stopped on the 2nd floor and half a dozen children entered with a frustrated, middle-aged woman who reminded Hermione of Molly. He scowled and shuffled to the back of the lift. One of the girls pulled at the hem of his robes and he hissed. The girl beamed up at him, oblivious to his discomfort. He looked visibly relieved when the family got off the lift on the 19th floor.

28th July, 1999:

He whipped out his wand when her mobile phone rang loudly, announcing that its battery was about to die soon. She pulled out her phone as explanation and muttered a weak apology, cheeks ablaze. He rolled his eyes and stowed away his wand.

13th August, 1999:

She was on her way to meet Ron. Their work had kept them incredibly busy and she was meeting him after almost a month. She smoothed down her dress and hoped that her hair would remain the way she had charmed it. He entered, appearing to be in a hurry, barely noticing her. The lift stopped on the 17th floor and he huffed in frustration. A young man entered, breaking into a smile when he saw Hermione. "Hello, I'm Tom! I just moved," he said, his eyes glancing at her slightly exposed chest. She exchanged brief pleasantries, relieved when her destination arrived.

5th September, 1999:

She looked at him questioningly as he pushed the door open button. "Thank you dear," Mrs Jones from the 20th floor said as she ambled into the lift. "Lovely day outside." Hermione smiled.

15th September, 1999:

A middle-aged man entered the lift with them. He seemed like he'd had a rough day at work. He was muttering into his phone. "No Samuel, that's NOT what I had asked for. Good God, do you even pay attention in the meetings?" He disconnected the call and grumbled to himself; a colourful stream of expletives that she found rather funny. She could've sworn she saw a hint of laughter in Snape's eyes.

1st October, 1999:

She clutched her stomach as she entered the lift. He looked at her and though his expression was inscrutable, she could see concern flicker in his eyes. She had tried to avoid taking a pain-relieving potion for her cramps and was regretting her decision, doubling over as the pain intensified. She felt his palm on her arm and would have been shocked by the gesture had she not been consumed by her pain. "Am alright, will... take... potion..." she said, her breath rasping in her throat. She barely noticed that he didn't get off the lift on his floor. Only after he'd seen her enter her house from the doorway of the lift did he press the button for the 22nd floor.

31st October, 1999:

He was dressed head to toe in black and he looked like he'd had a rough day. A horde of children entered the lift with them, dressed in costumes, carrying lanterns full of candy. The lift was packed. He scowled at the ruckus and she could sense his urge to ask them to be quiet.

20th November, 1999:

Mrs Jones joined them in the lift, carrying no less than a dozen grocery bags. "Oh let me help you with those," Hermione said, taking a few of the bags. She looked at him and gestured towards the old lady. He sighed and took the remaining bags from her. They dropped her bags to her doorstep before going their own ways.

26th November, 1999:

She was fixing her hair when the lift stopped on the 22nd and he strode in. His lips parted and she almost thought he was going to say something, when the lift stopped again on the 21st and a bunch of teenagers shuffled in. They seemed to have been partying. The air suddenly smelled of alcohol. Someone stepped on her foot and she inched away, accidentally brushing his forearm. He stiffened and she turned to apologise but was startled by how close he was. She blushed, grateful when the lift finally emptied.

25th December, 1999:

Hermione Granger did not get drunk. But that night she was drunk. She had thrown a small party at her house and had downed more than a couple of glasses of Firewhisky. She had allowed herself a night of reckless behaviour. And so she didn't think twice when Ron pushed her against the wall of the elevator, kissing her passionately. Her groan turned into a gasp when the doors slid open on the 22nd floor. The rest of the descent was agonising, the air thick with awkwardness. Ron, drunk out of his senses, tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away. She heard him mutter "imbeciles" under his breath before he stalked out of the lift.

26th December, 1999:

She had prayed that she wouldn't run into him too soon after the embarrassing incident, groaning when he entered just as the doors were closing. His lips twitched smugly as she shuffled, wringing her hands and visibly flustered.

9th January, 2000:

Their usual silence was broken by Tom. He looked thrilled to see Hermione. He said something along the lines of "perhaps we should go catch up over a cup of coffee one of these days" and she was glad when the lift stopped and she shuffled out, shrugging apologetically.

14th February, 2000:

They both stood awkwardly as a young couple proceeded to make out in the lift. Within seconds, the boy had lifted the girl and she had wrapped her legs around his torso. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably as the girl started moaning and gasping. She got off the lift with him and climbed the stairs for the remaining floors.

1st March, 2000:

The 2nd floor middle-aged woman with a bunch of kids entered, this time only with her youngest baby in her arms. He had his thumb in his mouth, the other fist tightly clenching something. He was probably one. Hermione grimaced as the woman's handbag tore at the seams and a salon-full of beauty products spilled onto the floor. "Fuck," the lady muttered, as Hermione stooped to gather the things. "Here, sir, can you hold him for a sec," she said to him, thrusting the baby into his arms and bending to join Hermione sheepishly, an apologetic smile on her face. He looked taken aback, unsure what to do with the child. Hermione peeked up, smiling when she saw the boy tugging at his hair, blissfully ignoring his soft snarl. The woman was putting together the last few things into her bag as Hermione stood up. The boy opened his fist to reveal a dried up rose, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. Their eyes locked momentarily, before he glanced at the woman still bent down and flicked his wrist silently. The rose bloomed, a deep red colour, as the child laughed and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. The mother-son duo left on the 19th floor. He was dazedly touching his cheek when he got off on the 22nd.

25th March, 2000:

Hermione groaned as Tom entered the lift. "How you doin'?" He winked at her. She smiled weakly. "Would you like to come over? I'm hosting a party and I'll show you a good time, love," he asked, grinning and winking. She politely declined. Snape didn't bother hiding the disgust on his face.

17th April, 2000:

She was crying. And not the quiet kind. Heart wrenching sobs shook her as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were so blurry with tears that she didn't see the handkerchief he was holding out to her. He gently nudged her and shoved it into her hands. She blew her nose as he tentatively patted her back. He waited until she had entered her house before going his own way.

25th April, 2000:

She was carrying a box labelled "Ron's Stuff". Had she been less zoned out, she would have noticed him peering at her, worry painted on his face. She sniffled and left just as he was pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.

29th April, 2000:

Tom was pissed. The stench of liquor filled the lift. Noticing Hermione's gloomy expression, he said, "You look like you could use a pick me up, eh love? Wanna drop by for a quickie?" To her absolute disgust, he grabbed her backside and squeezed. "Keep your dirty hands off her, you son of a bitch," Snape roared, pulling the inebriated man by his collar and throwing him out of the lift on his floor. "Thanks," she said. He nodded.

30th June, 2000:

She looked pale and withdrawn. Weeks of staying in does that to you. She gave him a watery smile when he entered and held out the handkerchief he had given her months ago. "It's alright, you can keep it," he said gently.

20th August, 2000:

Hermione was clutching a bundle of books. She had treated herself to the limited editions of some of her favourite books. She was humming contently. He seemed satisfied to note that she looked more alive than when he'd last seen her.

31st August, 2000:

"Doyouwannagrabtealater?" She blurted. He raised his eyebrows. She blushed, cleared her throat and repeated slowly, "Would you like to get some tea later?" He was stunned. She wondered if it was too late to backpedal. Then he gave an almost imperceptible nod, causing her to sigh in relief. "6 pm, Madam Puddifoot's?" she asked. "Sure," he replied as the lift stopped on his floor, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Great, I'll meet you there directly!"

4th September, 2000:

She smiled at him as people filed into the lift. "Hey, can I come over to borrow some milk? I think I'm out and I'm too tired to head out now..." she said, cheeks reddening as she mentally cursed herself for coming up with an obviously made-up excuse. He chuckled and said that she could.

19th September, 2000:

She walked into the lift, arms linked with Harry's. Ron followed her into the lift, his arm firmly around a tipsy Pansy Parkinson, causing Snape's eyebrows to momentarily shoot up. Ginny followed the group, a lopsided party hat on her head. "Oh hey," Hermione murmured, smiling up at him shyly. "Professor Snape?" Pansy shrieked and he grimaced at her shrill voice. "How nice to see you here! You ARE coming for Hermione's birthday party, aren't you?" Ron tightened his hold on her. "D'you wanna know what I got her?" she whispered. Hermione looked at him and shrugged helplessly. When he tried to get off the lift, Pansy barred the door and insisted that he come along to celebrate. One look at Hermione's hopeful smile, and he gave in.

1st October, 2000:

They entered the lift together, deep in conversation. They were debating over the merits of the newly passed Ministry law pertaining to Potion copyrights. As the discussion didn't seem to end when his floor arrived, she got off with him and they continued the banter in his house.

31st October, 2000:

She was off to buy groceries. He entered the lift, eyes downcast and a single red rose in his hand. He was wearing a dark shirt, black pants, a black jacket and black shoes. She sensed that he was mourning. She approached him and slipped her hand into his. He stiffened but did not pull away until they had reached the ground floor.

20th November, 2000:

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" she ventured apprehensively. "It'll just be the two of us," she quickly added, knowing that he wasn't too keen about group gatherings. He looked skeptical, but nodded.

25th December, 2000:

Their boots were covered in snow as they stepped into the lift. He gazed at the specks of white in her curls, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, a small gloved hand finding its way into his.

9th January, 2001:

He clutched the unwrapped gift, refusing to open it until he got home. Huffing, as her last attempts to get him to open it fell on deaf ears, she squeezed his arm and said, "Happy birthday, Severus. I have a feeling you'll enjoy the book."

14th March, 2001:

"Calming draught," she announced, pressing the button for the 22nd floor. "Draught of Living Death," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Essence of dittany," she said. "Felix Felicis," pat came the reply. "Garroting gas," she proposed. "That's not a potion, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor," he drawled, shaking his head in mock-disappointment and dodging her attempts to tickle him.

30th April, 2001:

They were bickering over what the correct order of adding ingredients while preparing Polyjuice was. The lift doors were about to shut when someone pressed the button from outside. The doors began to open and they saw Tom waiting outside the lift, glancing at his wristwatch anxiously. Severus growled and placed his arm protectively around the young witch. Tom looked up, blood draining from his face. He let the doors shut on his face without protest.

21st May, 2001:

"Are you SURE you are okay with coming to the Manor?" he asked. "Severus, for the umpteenth time, I'm fine as long as you promise to be by my side." She gave him an earnest smile. "Excellent then, I trust you will find the boy a suitable gift for his birthday," he said, smiling slyly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

4th August, 2001:

Severus tapped his feet impatiently, wondering who had stopped the lift as the doors were closing. He gasped when he saw Hermione step in. "You're back! I thought you were returning next week," he said, happy to see her home. "Yes, Mom and Dad grew tired of having me around so they sent me packing." She giggled. "Naw I'm just kidding. I'll drop by in a bit if you're free. I've got so much to tell you. Australia's stunning, Severus..." she chattered excitedly.

16th September, 2001:

She tugged at his shirt collars. "Don't you look dapper, Professor Snape," she said with a smile. He snorted, amused by her choice of words. "I can't believe Parkinson's marrying that dunderhead," he muttered. "Severus!" she smacked his arm. "I could've married that dunderhead had things gone differently," she laughed. "Sweet Salazar, that would've been a downright pity," he replied.

1st November, 2001:

"Amato Animo Animato Animagus," he was saying. "Amato from Latin amo, Animo and Animato from Latin animo, and well, Animagus. Together, loosely translated to 'my love brings me life, I am obliged to become an Animagus'. THIS is the answer I was seeking, but not one student even came close to mentioning it. Almost failed the entire class. Thank Salazar I don't have to deal with dolts anymore. A few more batches and I'd have pulled out my hair in frustration." Hermione's heart went out to the poor students.

25th December, 2001:

Hermione giggled, happily buzzed. She flicked her wrist and an enchanted mistletoe appeared over their heads. Severus groaned. "Seriously, Hermione?" She nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

3rd January, 2002:

Hermione pulled Severus into the lift, her right hand entwined in his, a large smile lighting up her face. With her free hand, she pressed the 25th floor button, a black diamond ring sitting on her finger, reflecting the light.


End file.
